narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jōhin Saidan
Jōhin Saidan (祭壇上品, Saidan Jōhin; lit. "Polished Altar") is an A-rank shinobi of Takigakure and the current leader of the village, taking control several years after the previous leader resigned due to long term complications he sustained after consuming the Hero Water. Prior to being selected as the next head of the village, he served its militia as a defense strategist and was responsible for implementing a series of effective tactics that aided the village against invasion in the post-Fourth Shinobi World War period. Now, as the village's leader, his primary focus is the reformation of its small armed forces so that he may further expand the village and better defend it from any future aggression from larger powers. A wise man, Jōhin is also talented in the ninja arts. He possesses creditable skill in taijutsu and has a formidable reputation as a strong hand-to-hand combatant. A master of ninjutsu, particularly in the department of nature transformation, Jōhin is a powerful user of the Earth Release and has earned the epithet Stone Wall Underneath the Waterfall (祭壇上品下滝, Ishigaki Shita Taki) as a reflection of his expert ability. Also, as an extended measure of his might as a shinobi, both of his sons, Tōtoi and Shōyō Saidan, have grown to become elite jōnin of the village. Background Appearance An older gentleman who is humble, Jōhin is of a peace toned complexion with a facial make-up that is often referred to as "grizzly" because of the rugged beard lining his jaws and the unkempt mustache covering his upper lip. While the years have certainly been generous to him in the regard that his hair still maintains a perfectly black shade, there is still evidence that he is declining in terms of physicality. While his head, shoulders and the rest of his general anatomy is broad with a definite bone structure, Jōhin still has failed to avoid any immunity to the sands of time. His skin reflects his middle age with its wrinkles and the crow's feet marking the outer edges of his reddish brown eyes. Also, as is the case with most people who are advancing in age, Jōhin has shrunk slightly in height. Previously, in his younger ages, he measured in at nearly five feet and ten inches. Now he measures at approximately five feet and eight inches. Fortunately, Jōhin still has his bulging muscles to fall back on as a tool for intimidating his opponents. With Takigakure being a minor village in comparison to the Great Shinobi Countries, Jōhin cannot be expected to wear any traditional garbs to accommodate his leadership position. Since he does not regularly participate in combat, neither does he wear the traditional shinobi uniform associated with his village. Instead, Jōhin's choice of outfit can better be compared to that of a common village civilian. The wear for his torso consists of a simple black shirt with the sleeves cut off to expose his large arms. The shirt features a thick white trim that traces the collar and ranges down the center to its lower tip. To match with his black shirt, Jōhin wears a pair of regularly fitting black pants. His footwear consists of a pair of zōri sandals crafted from rice straw. Typically, Jōhin does not choose to wear any form of socks and will fight bare footed in order to further enhance the flow of his chakra while using earth techniques. Personality Abilities While serving as the head defense strategist for Takigakure, there was not much of a need for Jōhin to partake in direct combat due to the fact his duties mostly required him to remain within the village. However, he did not manage to achieve the rank of Jōnin without developing any fighting capabilities. An talented defensive coordinator, his style of combat primarily centers on endurance and preventing the enemy from landing successful attacks. An advanced manipulator of the earth element, which is associated with toughness and dexterity, Jōhin is able to conjure up the land and craft it into a variety of protective barriers and effectively use these creations to his advantage. Not all of Jōhin's strength lies within his nature transformation ability. Surprisingly, despite his advancing age, he still possesses a sturdy body heavily beefed up from years of regular training exercises. While he prefers to fight at a distance with ninjutsu, Jōhin's secondary specialty is arguably that of taijutsu. He is comparable to that of a tank when it comes to physical combat as he is able to take hits that would normally knock a man out of breath and retaliate with bone shattering punches. Jōhin's experience working as a military defense strategist for Takigakure has helped him to develop in other areas of combat both supplementary and offensively. The sheer amount of wisdom and analysis skills he withholds sets him apart from the average ninja. Harnessing information from his previous experiences, he is able to adapt to new battlefields and adjust his old strategies to new situations. A quick yet deep thinker, he is able to focus during even the most intense circumstances and formulate methods to see the way through for himself and comrades and alike. The overall best way to summarize Jōhin as a combatant is reliable. Nature Transformation Taijutsu Strategy, Information Gathering and Analyzing Trivia Quotes Category:Village Head Category:Characters who's gender is male Category:Male Category:Takigakure